


Mines

by spidermanhoodie



Category: Stardew Valley (Video Game)
Genre: Gay, M/M, MLM Writer, hurt in the mines, sebastian finds him
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-27
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:47:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27228343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spidermanhoodie/pseuds/spidermanhoodie
Summary: Sebastian finds Elias in the mines.
Relationships: Sebastian/Male Player (Stardew Valley)
Kudos: 71





	Mines

“Elias,” comes a cry from above.

I drift on a wave of darkness. I feel nothing and I can only see the faint outline of my hands in front of me. If I focus, my hands come into vision, pale and bloodied. 

“Elias, wake up,” I hear. The voice is familiar and panicked, accompanied with a frantic shove of my shoulder. My eyes begin to blink into reality once more. Pain begins to trickle in, then it begins to attack me in violent stabs, in my ankles, in my stomach, in my chest, in the back of my neck. I elicit some animalistic gurgle from the very back of my throat, and I begin to choke on my own rising vomit. 

Fully awake now, tears running down my cheeks, I force myself not to hurl. There is a hand gripping my hand, tighter than a vice, and I turn to meet his gaze. He drops my hand to grab my cheeks, planting kisses all over my face. I can see he’s been crying, and he hiccoughs with every breath. 

“I –” he hiccoughs – “I was waiting for you to come home and you –” he hiccoughs again – “you just didn’t, so I came to –” hiccough – “check on you and you were unconscious and I didn’t know what to do so I –” hiccough – “dragged you up here.” He gestures vaguely to the entrance to the mines. “I called Harvey, but he wasn’t going to get here for a while, so I just sat h – here, and you weren’t moving.” He kisses me again.

“Seb,” I say. His hands grip my hand, so my ring is beneath his. 

“Yes, my love,” he says, wiping my tears with our latched hands. 

I don’t know what to say. He must have been searching for hours, and then he must have sat here with my ragdoll body for even longer, waiting for my response. I don’t know what to say that will make this better. “I love you,” I manage, squeezing his hands. 

He sighs, and without meeting my eyes, he says, “Please be more careful next time, okay?” He kisses my knuckles.  
“Okay,” I say, “I promise.” I pull myself around, so my head lies in his lap.

I allow myself to sob, just once, the pain unbearable. Sebastian leans over my head and places a kiss to my temple. He runs his fingers through my hair, petting me in a way he might when we’re home alone, the TV droning in the background, rainfall outside. This feels so unlike any other time I’ve been dragged up levels of the mines to the surface, because this time he stayed. This time I feel guilt that strikes me almost as hard as the pain. I don’t want him to have to go through this again. 

“I promise,” I whisper, and I slowly drift back to sleep, waking up only to Harvey’s arrival.


End file.
